Promesas Rotas
by KiraXproject
Summary: Los disparos se dejaron de escuchar desde el momento en que recuperó la consciencia pero antes incluso de hacer el intento de recuperarse del terrible mareo y dolor de cabeza, tenía un arma frente a su cara que le ofrecía un joven de no más de 26 años que no dejaba de llamarle John y es que el problema es que él no es John, sino Sherlock. AU.


**Este Fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible me pertenece, todo es obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, yo solo hago esto por diversión._

_Beta: Eliza Tenshi_

**¡Arriba Scotland Yard!**

.O.

Las cosas están fuera de control, esto ni siquiera debería estar pasando, no puede detenerse un minuto a pensar qué demonios ocurrió para encontrarse en esa situación. Los disparos se dejaron de escuchar desde el momento en que recuperó la consciencia pero antes incluso de hacer el intento de recuperarse del terrible mareo y dolor de cabeza, tenía un arma frente a su cara que le ofrecía un joven de no más de 26 años que no dejaba de llamarle John y es que el problema es que él no es John, sino Sherlock. En un principio pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que todo aquello no fuese más que el efecto alucinógeno de algún medicamento…o más posiblemente de la dosis de heroína que se suministra desde que John vive felizmente casado, pero todo lo que está ocurriendo, no da lugar a dudas. Esto es real.

El calor asfixiante es insoportable, la arena que levanta el viento al pasar hace que sus ojos piquen y su cuerpo apenas es capaz de moverse antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha. Está muy orgulloso de decir que nunca ha tenido pánico a la sangre o a ver gente muerta en las escenas del crimen, en realidad, ni siquiera le presta atención hasta que pueda revelar alguna pista que sea de relevancia, pero esto es totalmente diferente. Los heridos cada vez son más y parece que él junto con el resto del equipo médico no se da abasto para salvarlos a todos. Sus manos se mueven automáticamente sobre las heridas de los hombres, no sabe cómo y en ese momento no le interesa mucho. Movimientos firmes y precisos que demuestran una experiencia haciendo esto, no es la primera vez que este cuerpo está en esta situación.

El tratamiento a seguir para cada herida que cura es suministrado por su mente, como si fuese una especie de receta a seguir para salvar una vida y es por eso cuando sabe que no puede hacer más por el hombre que reposa sobre una camilla frente a él que se ve inundado por una frustración que le hace arder en rabia. Fue, en su tiempo, el mejor amigo de John.

Cuando el sol se oculta tras el horizonte, una calma efímera se siembra en el lugar, gemidos de dolor se escuchan sin cesar ya que la morfina es insuficiente para todos los heridos que hay el lugar. ¿Qué es todo esto?¿John lo vivió o sólo es un truco de su mente? En realidad John nunca quiso compartir con él lo que vivió en Afganistán, así que no tiene alguna información de referencia que pueda utilizar. Se recarga ligeramente sobre la camilla de un soldado que agoniza y suspira, sus manos están llenas de sangre del último hombre al que atendió para una amputación de pierna de emergencia.

Cuando se retira de la tienda de los heridos para lavarse las manos con el agua de una garrafa puede sentir todos los músculos en tensión y la sensación de la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo debido a la incertidumbre, su cuerpo siempre alerta para la batalla.

—Vaya, esto sí que es divertido, ¿No lo crees Sherlock?—Se gira instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre en una melodiosa voz de mujer, la arena a su alrededor ha desaparecido y solo se ve una obscuridad total pero cuando levanta una mano para verificar si ha vuelto a su cuerpo, aún puede ver las manos de John con la sangre incluida. Frente a él se encuentra un zorro con el pelaje de un blanco puro interrumpido por alguna especie de simbología marcada en su lomo intercalando diferentes tonos de azules, lo difícil de creer en ello es que posee siete colas del mismo blanco impoluto. Definitivamente dejaría la heroína en cuanto el efecto desapareciera.

—Vamos Sherlock, no creerás que todo esto es obra de tu mente ¿O si?— El zorro le rodea lentamente, como si estuviera observando cada una de sus reacciones, le pierde de vista en cuanto pasa por su lado izquierdo.—Debo admitir que eres una persona inteligente, pero demasiado arraigado a los hechos como para tener una creatividad tan grande.—

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está John?— Un risilla burlesca se deja escuchar a su derecha donde el zorro ha desaparecido dando lugar a una hermosa joven de rasgos asiáticos (Japonesa, corrige mentalmente) vistiendo un kimono tradicional en color azul, cabello negro que llega hasta su cadera y portando aún las siete colas del zorro.

—No, no, estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas, querido. No es dónde sino más bien cuando y debo decir que tú eres John ahora, aunque solo físicamente, pero si te refieres a la consciencia del Doctor Watson, seguramente está disfrutando de tu época de Universitario.

—Eso es imposible.

—Desgraciadamente, para mentes como la tuya, eso no es verdad…te advertí que me dejaras en paz Sherlock, pero esa curiosa necesidad de saberlo todo por parte de los humanos es lo que te ha traído hasta este punto, esa necesidad de sentirte poderoso al saberlo todo de todos.—Las cosas ya estaban comenzando a ponerse claras en su mente.

.

El caso no llegaba ni siquiera a clasificarse como un 5, pero era un favor que le debía a Mycroft por haberlo sacado de una cárcel en Rusia, donde había encontrado al autor intelectual de un crimen muy interesante, de un caso anterior. Aunque para entrar tuvo que hacer unas cuantas cosas no muy legales que se diga. El caso en cuestión no era muy estimulante, pero necesitaba una distracción ahora que la soledad del piso era insoportable, cualquier cosa era suficiente con tal de no estar allí.

La esposa del embajador de Japón, había estado actuando de manera extraña durante una temporada y el embajador creía que le estaba siendo infiel. Akane era el nombre de la mujer en cuestión que desaparecía durante la mayor parte del día y solo regresaba por las noches para dormir junto con su marido. Se supone que solo debía seguirla, averiguar a donde iba y qué era lo que hacía para así poder liberarse del pesado de su hermano que no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde el inicio del caso con tal asegurarse de que se comportaría. Las cosas se volvieron más y más estresantes mientras pasaban los días, llegaba un punto en el que siempre perdía a la mujer de vista, la esposa del embajador era intrigante por el simple hecho de que no podía leer lo que escondía bajo una máscara de falsa amabilidad, incluso algunas veces le parecía que esa mujer sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

La noche a la que se refería ella, había sido acorralado en un callejón cerca del Támesis, en un punto ciego del sistema de cámaras de vigilancia y con una Wakizashi contra el cuello que provocó un ligero corte.

—No estoy muy seguro de que portar eso sea legal.

—Aléjate Holmes, esto está más allá de tu alcance y compresión, es mi única advertencia— Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue. Para las personas comunes eso hubiera sido suficiente amenaza para dejar las cosas en paz pero, para él, era una invitación a un juego, invitación que aceptó gustoso.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, había un cuerpo de por medio y John le acompañaba, era una fábrica abandonada donde al parecer se habían citado ambas partes para discutir algo sobre una información por la que sobornaban a la mujer del embajador. John se había preocupado por él una vez que atendió la herida en su cuello y había insistido en acompañarle en esa ocasión.

El cuerpo era un desastre total, tenía cortes desiguales en varias partes del cuerpo, una pierna y dos costillas fracturadas, el vientre había sido abierto por alguna clase de animal salvaje que dejaba a la vista todos sus órganos y en el cuello un corte limpio que le quitó la vida. El sujeto fue torturado antes de que decidieran matarle de una vez por todas.

—Maldita sea Sherlock, ¿Qué pasó?

—Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí— John puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock, haciendo que la explicación de lo que al parecer había sucedido se quedara atrapada en su garganta. John le pedía guardar silencio con la mirada mientras señalaba a un cuerpo rezagado en la esquina de la habitación. Durante un par de segundos hubo silencio.

—Consecuencias…¿Acaso nadie piensa en las consecuencias de una promesa rota?…Él había prometido ser fiel a su mujer, no supo corregir su error, ella al descubrir su infidelidad se hubiese suicidado dejando a sus tres hijos huérfanos. Pero ahora podrán llorar su muerte y seguir adelante.—Ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus propias rodillas. La mujer levantó con dificultad, le costaba mantenerse en pie sin perder el equilibrio. Esperaba sinceramente que la sorpresa no se hubiera reflejado en su rostro cómo lo hizo en el de John. La parte superior de la ropa de ella estaba manchada con sangre al igual que parte de su rostro, principalmente el área de la boca, sus ojos brillaban y se podían observar seis colas blancas— ¿Tienen promesas rotas?— Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

.

Despierta exaltado, parece que es de madrugada, está en la cama de un niño pequeño pues la colcha tiene un estampado de cohetes espaciales en diversos colores y el suelo del cuarto hay muchos juguetes regados con los cuales debió haber estado jugando antes de irse a la cama. Sin hacer mucho ruido y con algo de dificultad por un dolor de cabeza, se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de baño buscando un espejo. Un John de alrededor de 9 años le devuelve la mirada.

Si es que la extraña criatura con forma de mujer no mentía, todo lo que está viviendo en esos momentos, son las vivencias de John y a su vez, John está viviendo las experiencias que el mismo se había empeñado en borrar pero por más que trataba, no lograba descifrar el objetivo de todo eso. Estaba decidido a volver a la cama después de memorizar el rostro de John cuando una voz masculina se escuchó desde fuera, debía ser el Sr. Watson, el reloj de la mesita de noche marca las 4:30 de la mañana así que la curiosidad es la que le motiva a salir de la habitación.

Nunca escuchó mucho acerca del padre de John, sabe que aprecia mucho a su madre y cada año va al panteón a dejar un ramo de flores a su tumba, pero la única vez que preguntó acerca de él solo recibió una respuesta evasiva.

Las cosas están mal, el padre de John resultó ser un hombre alcohólico atormentado por los recuerdos de la guerra que golpea a su mujer cuando pierde el sentido. Observa todo escondido detrás del barandal de la escalera y aunque la madre de John le dice con la mirada que se vaya, sus pequeñas piernas no responden y se queda paralizado simplemente observando mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Es cuando el padre de John coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de su madre que sus piernas responden. Golpea los brazos del hombre con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo tiene y aun así parece no ser nada cuando el hombre lo aparta de un golpe, centrando ahora su atención en él, lo que causa un gran alivio en todo su pequeño ser. Cuando el hombre le propina un golpe más, pierde el conocimiento.

Está de vuelta en la obscuridad, el cuerpo de John ha regresado a su edad original y la mujer se encuentra frente a él nuevamente.

—¿Te diviertes Sherlock?

—¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Tengo muchos nombres, pero del lugar en donde vengo me llaman Kitsune, quiere decir espíritu de zorro.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Estoy dejando que corrijan sus errores, sé que ambos se aman y que tomaron las decisiones equivocadas, es una segunda oportunidad para cumplir su promesa…para hacer lo que es correcto, aunque si se vuelven a equivocar, lo único que queda son las consecuencias.

.

Desgraciadamente conoce bien el momento en el que se encuentra, aunque con una perspectiva completamente diferente a la que está viviendo ahora. Se baja apresuradamente del taxi, el teléfono celular vibra en su pantalón. Recuerda aún las palabras exactas que le dijo a John ese día, coloca el teléfono en su oreja izquierda antes de escuchar su propia voz en la bocina del mismo. Cada palabra que dice aumenta la ansiedad de John, hasta que llega el momento clave.

—Te investigué. Antes de conocernos descubrí todo lo que podía impresionarte. Es un truco, sólo un truco de magia.

—No... vamos, déjalo ya.–La voz de John se quiebra ligeramente, intenta caminar hacia el edificio.

— ¡No, quédate justo donde estás! No te muevas.

—De acuerdo. – Vuelve sobre sus paso y levanta su mano libre, como si se rindiera, aunque la ansiedad de John solo aumenta con esas palabras.

—¡No apartes la vista de mi! Por favor, ¿me harás ese favor? –Sus ojos no se apartan de la persona parada a la orilla del techo, su propia impotencia se suma a la que John siente en aquel momento.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esta llamada es mi… mi nota. Es lo que las personas hacen, ¿no? Dejar una nota.

—¿Dejar una nota cuándo?

—Adiós, John.

—No... no...— Y entonces todo se vuelve confuso, está consciente de que John gritó su nombre y corrió hasta llegar a su cuerpo, pero parece que esos momentos quedaron borrados. Lo único claro en ese instante es la tristeza aplastante que siente en su pecho una vez confirma que no hay pulso, le hace marearse y perder el equilibrio.

Para ese momento ve las cosas como si fuera una película, los buenos momentos que pasó el doctor a su lado pasan frente a él, después puede ver lo que pasó con el doctor mientras e estuvo fuera desintegrando la red de Moriarty. Los días en que John estuvo deprimido hasta que decidió volver con la terapeuta, el día en que la cojera psicosomática volvió, el día que conoció a Mary en la clínica, cada uno de esos días John le recordaba y cuando al fin había decidido a olvidarse de él. Sherlock volvió.

.

Ahora se encuentra en la entrada del restaurante en su propio cuerpo, puede ver a John sentado y nervioso en su mesa, con la caja del anillo de compromiso entre sus manos.

—¿Qué harás ahora Sherlock?— Puede escuchar la voz de la Kitsune susurrando en su oreja pero cuando se voltea no hay nada más que los meseros. Sabe que hizo las cosas mal ese día, así que simplemente camina directo hacia John, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente por desconocer la reacción de John ante esa acción pero no piensa perderlo una vez más.

Una vez cerca de la mesa se sienta frente a John y toma sus manos entre las suyas. John al parecer está en shock e incluso ha dejado de respirar, teme que John vuelva a rechazarle pero irónicamente no sabe qué más hacer. Finalmente John suspira y ahora tiene su rostro en sus manos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no es un sueño, él solo sonríe de forma tranquilizadora, sonríe como solo es capaz de sonreírle a John, con amor.

John parece quedarse pensativo durante un minuto, como si estuviera sopesando sus acciones, Sherlock sabe que está dudando sobre lo que hace, seguramente está pensando que es mejor estar con Mary y él solo baja la mirada, está consciente de que John está en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Un tierno beso le saca de sus cavilaciones, John ha decidido quedarse con él y puede asegurar que no hay nada en el mundo que lo haga más feliz que eso. Cuando se separan Sherlock puede ver a la Kitsune con forma completamente humana detrás de John, pero parece que solo él puede verla. Ella está sonriendo.

—Buen trabajo Sherlock, se te ha concedido una segunda oportunidad y haz sabido aprovecharla, de ahora en adelante puedes rehacer tu futuro, piensa muy bien en lo que haces y con suerte, jamás volverás a verme—

—Gracias…— Es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de que la figura de la mujer desaparezca completamente, porque realmente siempre iba a estar en deuda con ella, por concederle lo que anhelo no haber dejado nunca.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?— John le dedica una mirada preocupada y el solo puede sonreír más aún que incluso siente que le dolerá la cara. Entrelaza sus dedos y junta su frente a la de John.

—Te amo John y te prometo que siempre voy a amarte.

Fin

Espero poder hacer la segunda parte pronto, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
